


Rudo

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fight Sex, Kingboxing, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, SDM, Smut, Soft Violence, alternative universe, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, muay thai, personal trainer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Eren es un personal trainer y además tiene como pasatiempos deportes de contacto como el kick boxing y el Muay Thai. Levi está muy aburrido, necesita alguien resistente y fuerte para cumplir con sus perversiones. La comida abraza al hambre y obra el milagro.Two Shot/ Ereri/Sexo Rudo/Explícito/Universo alterno/OoC/Lemon/R18/Sadomasoquismo pero diferente (?)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Peligroso y arrogante

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Muy bien, este es un two shot, que ya está terminado, la segunda parte la voy a publicar el Sábado por la tarde porque ya subí un ne shot hoy y sino es demasiado, además me gusta verlos sufrir muajajaja, ok no. Simplemente quiero generar un poco de ansiedad. Si les gusta esta temática o este capítulo (lo cual es lo mismo), les pido encarecidamente DEJEN UN REVIEW! No seas fantasmones, DEJEN VOTOS, COMENTARIOS y si son de AO3 DEJEN KUDOS, por todos los santos es solo apretar un botón y ya. Desde ya muchas gracias por hacerlo, así me animan a retornar y seguir publicando. Nos vemos el sábado!
> 
> Qué creen que vaya a suceder en el próximo capítulo? A la persona que le acierte primero le regalaré la posibilidad de elegir uno de mis fics viejos y se lo actualizaré. Los amo, tomen la sopa, recen y lávense los dientes todos los días, bye!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es completamente de mi invención, derechos reservados con personajes originales con certificado Safe Creative, producida su reproducción total o parcial, prohibida su readaptación a cualquier fandom. Derechos reservados legalmente.
> 
> Advertencias: Temática de contenido sexual, algo de personalidades fuera del carácter original del manga, situaciones violentas pero consentidas, de todas maneras advierto: ESTO ES FICCIÓN, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR NO CREAN QUE APOYO LAS RELACIONES VIOLENTAS, esto es solo una variación de gustos retorcidos y personales de los personajes involucrados. Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, si son muy sensibles a la violencia les pido que no lean esta historia. Este capítulo viene soft, el siguiente será el pesadito, ya están advertidos. Enjoy.

.

.

**_"El ser humano se mueve por placer; única y exclusivamente por placer"._ **

_**Manuel Vincent** _

.

.

Estaba mortalmente aburrido, mirando por octava vez Sweeney Todd, el Barbero diabólico, nunca me gustaron los musicales, me aburren, pero el conjunto de todo lo tétrico más la idiosincrasia de los actores hacen de esta una de mis pelis favoritas.

Bostecé y bebí de mi agua mineral fría, luego intenté terminar mi bols con ensalada de frutas, cuido mi alimentación y ejercito bastante. Soy entrenador físico, tengo mi cartera de clientes particulares y doy clases de boxeo en un par de gimnasios de renombre. No consumo drogas, ni fumo, tengo otros vicios particulares pero que no afectan la salud de nadie.

De tanto en tanto salgo con algunos chicos, nada serio pero tampoco tan informal, valoro ese límite donde uno puede mantenerse al margen de los sentimientos pero a la vez lograr la confianza suficiente para que podamos divertirnos mucho en la cama. Me gusta el rol dominante y disfruto particularmente cuando consigo un buen sumiso que acate mis órdenes. Me han ofrecido dinero en un par de ocasiones pero la verdad es que no me interesa. El dinero lo cambia todo, es como ver una película y saber el final, recibir un regalo sabiendo que hay dentro de la caja, es decepcionante. Prefiero conseguir colaboración por mí mismo sin recurrir al vil metal, además postulantes no me faltan.

Armin me escribe y me invita a una reunión el fin de semana, festejan el cumpleaños de alguien y no quiere ir solo. Es un chico muy lindo, de rubia cabellera y ojos de cielo, nuestra relación comenzó como algo casual, él se sometía pero no disfrutaba del todo los juegos rudos, luego descubrimos que nuestras personalidades eran compatibles y nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, o algo como eso. Cuando nos juntamos siempre es en alguna fiesta, él me ayuda a conocer gente que va de acuerdo a mis gustos y yo igual, luego nos contamos las novedades después que alguno experimenta, así que no sé si eso sea un amigo o un aliado, pero así la llevamos. Armin es listo, siempre es bueno tener a alguien cercano que sea inteligente. Además es de buena cuna, se mueve en círculos de alta alcurnia, lo que me permite conocer gente más osada, gente aburrida como yo que busca algo de emoción. Si me ha invitado es porque algo habrá de donde pueda morder, en sentido figurado y literal también.

Ese sábado escogí un atuendo acorde, ropa de marca, no es por creerme engreído pero en realidad es muy extraño que la ropa en general no me quede bien. Mi cuerpo es la envidia de muchos y soy muy estricto con mi alimentación y mi entrenamiento para mantenerlo así. También tengo mi lado metrosexual con cremas y tratamientos para la piel, nunca está demás cuidarse. Me bañé, me acicalé, me vestí y perfumé, tomé las llaves de mi deportivo y me dirigí a la enorme casa donde se realizaría la reunión.

Armin me esperó en la puerta y con esa sonrisa angelical que tiene (aunque no hay que dejarse engañar, tiene sus momentos creepys créanme) me acercó hasta un grupo de personas que estaban sentados en unos costosos sillones de cuero blanco frente a un moderno hogar (ahora todo se hace electrónicamente, nada de cenizas, ni humo indeseable) que permanecía apagado, aún no es época de noches frías.

Me presentó escuetamente al grupo y ya pude sentir la mirada de varios como lenguas invisibles sobre mi cuerpo, detesto que me miren como un pedazo de carne es molesto, aunque estoy buscando divertirme no me gusta cuando son tan obvios con su lascivia. Excepto un tipo que está sentado justo frente a mí, bien vestido (como es de esperarse en estas juntaderas), aburrido en su peinado y con cara de haber tragado vinagre, tiene una expresión como si estuviera hastiado de todo. Una hermosa joven de piernas largas y falda corta le susurra algo al oído pero no le presta la más mínima atención. Joder, estoy frente a él podría siquiera haber saludado, malditos ricos mimados.

Trato de seguir la charla de Armin, la mayoría de los presentes están atentos a su elocuencia, es muy hábil, de hecho las habilidades sociales son lo suyo. Miro a la mesa ratona en medio y veo varias bebidas y un par de latas de energizantes sin azúcar sin abrir, frías, con la cubierta llena de gotitas de transpiración, me apetece probar una de manera que estiro mi mano para tomar la más cercana.

—Eso no es tuyo, no lo toques —una voz áspera se dirije a mí y levanto la cabeza, es el tipo de peinado aburrido, ni siquiera me está mirando, ¿qué carajos le pasa?

—¿Acaso hay que comprar las bebidas aquí o qué?

—Vete a la maldita barra y pide la mierda que quieras tomar, pero no toques mis cosas —me dice de manera rápida en un susurro que escucho perfectamente.

Me dirige su mirada por solo un segundo, mira con desprecio y luego rueda sus ojos cosa que me irrita sobre manera, ¿quién mierda se cree que es? Idiota. Agarro la jodida lata y la abro para beber un trago mientras ignoro su advertencia, bésame el culo estúpido, nadie me va a venir a dar órdenes, y en el hipotético caso que quisiera liarse a puñetazos con gusto le enseño una lección, no parece una amenaza en absoluto. Una vez que termino la lata y la pongo en la mesa ratona vuelvo a mirarlo. Joder. Me está observando con una fría expresión de asesino serial, no parece molesto pero apostaría mis bolas a que me está odiando justo ahora.

Oigan, esto es divertido.

Se pone de pie de repente, se estira el saco y se va, vaya qué débil, pensé que tendría alguien para molestar un poco más, ¿debería seguirlo? Tal vez debería averiguar algunas cosas antes. Le hago señas a Armin para que me acompañe a buscar un trago, luego de disculparse con los demás me acompaña.

—Quería presentarte a alguien —comienza a decirme pero lo detengo en seco.

—¿Quién era ese con cara de culo?

—¿Quién?

—El que estaba sentado frente a mí, junto a la chica de pollera corta.

—Oh, ya, ese es Levi, Levi Ackerman, ¿no lo conoces?

—No recuerdo haberlo visto nunca.

—Mmm, no, bueno él no es de asistir a las fiestas detesta el amontonamiento de gente, es más del tipo reservado, ¿te ha interesado? —me encojo de hombros como si realmente no me importara, pero Armin me conoce—. La verdad no sé si está en pareja actualmente, vino porque estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de su hermana, de hecho realmente pensé que no vendría. Veamos, es gay aunque, mmm, no sé mucho sobre sus gustos, es bastante raro —me confía—, quiero decir las pocas veces que lo vi me acerqué a charlar pero no hay manera de sacarle información, es un camión blindado que no permite el acceso, así que no sabría decirte si eres de su tipo o no.

—No me importa demasiado tampoco.

—Pero es que yo quería presentarte a alguien, es un chico muy apuesto que además se adecua al perfil que buscas y-

—Iré a buscarlo —digo mientras me termino el whisky que había pedido.

—O-ok, pero escucha, en caso de que no pase nada, reconsidera mi oferta ¿quieres?

—Hecho, deséame suerte.

—Hey —dice agarrándome del brazo—, no seas demasiado impulsivo, solo mantén la calma, Levi no tiene buenos antecedentes con gente acosadora.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes, me portaré bien.

Armin siempre se estresa por la más mínima cosa.

Me costó encontrarlo, se había ido a meter en un rincón apartado del patio donde estaba hablando por celular en chino o vaya uno a saber qué idioma. Me acerqué de frente, eso de ir por detrás y sorprender a la gente no es lo mío. Se giró de inmediato y me dió la espalda, se alejó y le seguí, les digo, esto se ponía más y más divertido. Amo la adrenalina de no saber qué va a suceder. Finalmente se giró y volvió a darme esa mirada de tipo malo, ¿a quién quieres asustar, tonto? Claramente a mí no.

Saludó en ese idioma raro (estoy casi seguro que era chino, igual a nadie le importa realmente). Guardó el celular en un bolsillo y me miró de arriba a abajo con lentitud y con absoluta desaprobación, ni siquiera me preguntó que quería, solo esperó (en vano) que me asustara por su mirada o algo como eso. Le extendí una lata igual a la que me había bebido antes.

—Te la devuelvo —le expliqué con mi cara de chico bueno.

—Piérdetela en el culo —respondió con ese mismo tono tranquilo y oscuro.

—Pues verás, sería mejor que la perdiera en el tuyo, solo sugiero. Soy bueno, tal vez y te termine gustando, Levi.

—Qué atrevido y ordinario eres, ¿quién te crees que eres para venir a abordarme así? —volvió a rodar los ojos con hastío y sentí que mi sangre se calentaba—. Estoy ocupado, desaparece.

—Parece que no lo entendiste la primera vez —dije acorralándolo contra un banco cercano, sin embargo no había nervios ni miedo en su mirada, oh, tenía muchas ganas de provocárselos—. Yo no obedezco órdenes de nadie, no me importa cuánto dinero tengas o cuán importante te creas. Pero por la paz, sería mejor que tomaras esta lata, ahora.

Bloqueé de manera automática un rodillazo que me envió a la boca del estómago, uno muy fuerte cabe destacar, wow, eso fue inesperado. Empujé su rodilla alejándolo de mi y lo observé, juraría que sus ojos estaban brillando embravecidos. Sin embargo acto seguido relajó sus facciones y me miró con auténtico interés, mi intuición no falla, éste tipo es muy entretenido.

—¿Entrenas? —preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Soy entrenador de boxeo, también sé algo de Taekwondo, también soy preparador físico, ¿necesitas un curriculum?

—¿Has peleado antes? En un ring me refiero —dice mientras pone una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y se acerca tranquilo, sin embargo estoy alerta.

—Le rompí la cara a varios, lo sigo haciendo si la situación lo exige, ¿por qué quieres saber?

En un movimiento rápido y ágil lanza una patada barredora directo a mis canillas, pero lo esquivo dando un brillante salto. Vuelve a ponerse de pie como si nada hubiera pasado y se acerca, esta vez estoy preparado, pero solo toma la lata de mis manos y la abre con tranquilidad, se derrama un poco debido a mis movimientos bruscos de antes que la agitaron un tanto.

—Creo que me voy a tomar esto, ¿me prestas tu celular, boxeador?

Le quito el bloqueo a la pantalla y se lo extiendo, él tipea un poco mientras bebe con lentitud, luego me lo devuelve.

—Llámame el martes que estoy desocupado, creo que vale la pena tomar un café contigo, y... sigue entrenando duro, te hará falta.

Se va a paso lento y yo estoy en cortocircuito, ¿qué carajos fue todo eso? No tengo la más puta idea, pero me ha gustado bastante.

Aunque no habitúo a obedecer, esperé como buen niño, no me gusta esto de que alguien lleve las riendas pero ni modo quiero averiguar qué tiene en mente; le escribí el Martes, demoró un poco en contestar, luego me explicó que estaba trabajando aunque no me aclaró a qué se dedica supe por Armin que se dedicaba a la lucha greco-romana profesional pero ahora tiene una cadena de transportes o algo como eso, nunca está demás estar informado. Quedamos en tomar un café en un Starbucks cercano a mi departamento. Me arreglé pero sin ser excesivo y cuando llegó con esa linda ropa informal casi que no lo reconozco, pero su pelo aburrido es difícil de olvidar.

Esta vez llevaba una playera gris topo escote en v pronunciado que dejaba vislumbrar unos tonificados pectorales, sin dudas se ejercita, créanme sé reconocer un cuerpo que entrena, además la fuerza usada la noche de la fiesta no es de un principiante, este tipo sabe pelear, supongo que por las luchas. Llevaba encima un blaiser blanco con las mangas dobladas y abierto al frente, unos vaqueros negros y no le vi los zapatos, igual lo que vi era suficiente para ponerme cachondo. Me acerqué con tranquilidad y saludé escuetamente para sentarme frente a él.

—¿Qué vas a tomar?

—Un capucchino caliente con canela.

—Bien, iré a buscar eso.

Me pedí un expresso forte con un poco de leche y regresé para darle su bebida.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, yo cumplí, te escribí y vine a la cita, ¿qué buscas?

—Me gusta lo directo que eres. Escuché por ahí que te gustan los roles dominantes.

—Oh, tú también eres directo, ¿con quién hablaste, con Armin?

—Sí y por eso me preg-

—No.

Levi enarcó una ceja con molestia, no le gusta que lo interrumpan, se nota.

—¿No, qué?

—Que no quiero dinero, no importa el monto, no ando tras eso.

Esta vez abrió los ojos visiblemente sorprendido.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Creíste que iba a ofrecerte dinero? ¿Por qué puta mierda haría eso? Hay gente que mataría por acostarse conmigo, idiota, no sé cómo puedes creer que te pagaría, ¿quién te crees que eres? Habrase, visto, menudo cretino —lo último dijo mirando su vaso y cruzando las piernas con aires de diva.

Sí, me gusta este chico, me encantaría tener la oportunidad de disciplinarlo como merece.

—De acuerdo, lo siento, entonces, deduje mal. No te voy a interrumpir, continua.

—Solo quiero una buena sesión de sexo —me explicó sin rodeos pero en un tono tranquilo evitando que la gente a nuestro alrededor escuchara—. Y aunque parezca simple, o sea tengo mucha gente revoloteando alrededor a la que podría echar mano, es difícil encontrar una persona que reúna las condiciones que... necesito. Armin me contó que te gusta dominar, eres agresivo, torpe y no te ablandas ante un golpe, me interesas ¿entiendes? —asentí mientras tomaba un trago de mi bebida—. ¿A ti te interesa también?

—¿Eres un sumiso? Porque no lo pareces.

Levi hizo una pausa muy significativa mientras me miraba con intensidad, apenas una sonrisa fantasma le bailaba en el rostro, estoy seguro que estaba sonriendo... en su mente.

—Digamos que... puedo someterme si encuentro la persona correcta.

Fruncí el ceño, algo en la situación no era como yo esperaba, el tipo no me mentía, pero tampoco me decía del todo la verdad. _"Tendré la posibilidad de doblegarlo"_ , me susurraron mis deseos más bajos; me concentré en su bonita piel blanca, si apretara su cuello quedaría rojo con seguridad, tal vez morado en partes, lo bajaría de sus nubes de ínfulas y le pegaría tan duro en el trasero que me maldeciría por días, oh sí, eso sonaba más que bien. Aunque estaba esa parte que él ocultaba, podría haberle preguntado y sacarme la duda, pero... me genera morbo descubrir la sorpresa cuando estuviéramos a solas.

—Suponiendo que si accediera a hacer esto, ¿dónde lo haríamos?

—Puede ser en mi casa, o si te genera desconfianza en un hotel.

—Un hotel está bien.

—OK, llevaré m-

—No, tengo mis propias cosas, no uso nada ajeno y aquellas cosas que sean de uso íntimo las compraré y las abriré delante tuyo —le aclaré de entrada.

—Ya veo, ¿tienes cuerdas? —preguntó casi con inocencia mientras tomaba el vaso térmico entre sus manos delgadas, les juro que parecía hasta frágil.

—¿Te gusta el bondage?

—No particularmente, pero vas a necesitarlas, o mejor esposas, pero no de utilería se rompen con demasiada facilidad, hablo de las de verdad.

—No te preocupes, tengo lo necesario. Por lo visto te gusta duro.

—Las cosas fingidas me aburren a muerte —explicó con su cara de hastío que empezaba a reconocer tan bien—, quiero algo real, o bueno lo más real posible.

—Bien, te daré la mejor realidad que pueda, suelo ser exigente para que sepas.

—Por eso acepté el café, Eren. Entonces tenemos un acuerdo —sacó su celular y se fijó las fechas que tenía disponibles.

Mi hambre se despertó del todo, observé su fibroso cuello, en mi mente ya lo había tirado sobre la mesa y lo había desnudado para llenarlo de mordiscos.

—El viernes ocho, ¿está bien para ti?

—Quedo libre a las diez.

—Entendido, podemos vernos a las doce, supongo que puedes venir ya cenado o ¿tendré que comprarte una hamburguesa?

—Te veré a las doce, Levi.

—Excelente, le diré a mi secretaria que haga las reservaciones, te mandaré los datos del hotel y del cuarto, te pido puntualidad y por cierto mis expectativas son altas.

—También las mías. Bien, me voy, tengo que ir a entrenar a uno de mis clientes, nos vemos, Levi —le extendí mi mano, a modo de sellar el trato, pero el muy puto me dejó con la mano en el aire mientras me miraba con desprecio y bebía de su vaso como si estuviera solo. Joder, pronto te haré llorar, bonito, ya lo verás.

Todos esos días me recreé con las escuetas fotos de su perfil de Telegram (que era por donde nos contactábamos con los móviles) y de su exclusivo Instagram. Había una donde estaba haciendo un clavado en una pileta olímpica, la foto era a la distancia, pero aún así se notaba su cuerpo privilegiado. Lástima que era tan bajo, su presencia no imponía en absoluto, al menos para mí, pero bastaba pensar en su cara llorosa y suplicante, arrodillado ante mí, derrotado y la lascivia se me arremolinaba en el plexo solar mandando leves espasmos a mi pene. Que buen banquete iba a darme.

Pagado de mí mismo armé mi bolso el día anterior, me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma y no hacer todo a las apuradas, la paciencia es una virtud para aquellos que elegimos dominar a otros. Con todos los accesorios que creí necesarios, muchos nuevos como le había anticipado al caprichoso, preservativos, geles, lubricantes, vibradores y cuanta cosa para someterlo y torturarlo un poco pude agarrar, di por terminada la selección de mi repertorio. Me picaban las manos de la ansiedad, incluso hasta me había hecho un itinerario para ver con cuáles comenzar y con cuáles seguir, estaba muy motivado. Aunque en mi mente había recreado algunos escenarios posibles, como que fuera un total pervertido y le gustara el fisting o algunas de esas depravaciones, pero no estaba ni cerca de la realidad con la que me iba a encontrar.

A las doce menos cinco, impecablemente vestido y limpio estuve en la recepción del hotel, pedí mi tarjeta magnética -la que se usa para abrir la puerta de la habitación- que estaba esperando para ser recogida por mí. Subí al séptimo piso, Levi había elegido una habitación VIP. Golpeé antes de ingresar, la misma estaba alfombrada y era lujosa por donde se la mirara, no reparé en los detalles, no me interesaban, solo quería que empezáramos cuanto antes. Dejé mi bolso en un coqueto sillón, me encontré con Levi conversando en su celular, nuevamente en ese idioma que parecía asiático y aunque me vió entrar se giró para darme la espalda. Muy bien, ya le enseñaré cómo debe esperarme cada vez que llegue a verlo, hay tiempo.

Se tomó sus largos quince minutos hasta que terminó la llamada y al fin caminó para reunirse conmigo, yo estaba molesto y se lo demostré abiertamente.

—¡Qué poca cortesía! Considerando que llegué hace rato —dije y él simplemente enarcó una ceja.

—Supongo que te debo una disculpa, dije te la debo porque no te la daré, tengo negocios importantes que no puedo dejar de lado por nada, pero bien, ya estoy libre. Te pido que apagues tu celular así no tendremos interrupciones y yo haré lo mismo —dijo mostrándome como lo apagaba—. No tengas miedo, tienes tu tarjeta electrónica así que puedes irte cuando gustes, también puedes llamar a recepción en cualquier momento.

¿Yo? ¿Miedo? ¡Pfff!

—Bien, ¿entonces, empezamos?

—Necesito tres minutos para ponerme cómodo, ya regreso —explicó mientras comenzaba a aflojar su corbata y se desprendía los botones de su costosa camisa.

Yo hice lo propio, me saqué los zapatos y el pantalón, cambié la camisa por una remera negra y saqué algunos implementos para ponerlos sobre el sillón, una fusta, un látigo de cola corto y las cuerdas, no conseguí rojas solo había verdes o marrones, así que traje las marrones. Son las que se usan en los veleros para navegación, así que tienen un grosor importante, pero permiten hacer los nudos sin que sea dificultoso. Hacía mucho que no hacía bondage así que mis habilidades estaban oxidadas, tuve que ensayar con mis almohadas, pero en un par de horas ya había refrescado todo.

Cuando Levi regresó me pareció un tanto curioso su atuendo. Por lo general los sumisos quedan desnudos o a lo sumo con ropa interior como mucho, él solo llevaba encima una especie de calza (leggin) muy pegado a su cuerpo que iba por encima de las rodillas hasta dos dedos por debajo del ombligo, parecía como una malla de ciclista o algo así, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Tampoco me miraba como se supone que un sumiso debería hacer, otra cosa curiosa es que se estaba vendando las manos. De todas maneras no pude dejar que pasara inadvertido el cuerpazo que se carga. Con su altura nada destacable y su cara de adolescente ojeroso no parece tan llamativo, pero sin ropa es otra cosa, su cuerpo está increíblemente esculpido. No es del tipo musculoso, más bien es delgado tirando a flaco, pero completamente fibroso, todos sus abdominales y los músculos de sus brazos y piernas saltan a la vista. Definitivamente este hombre entrena hace años y entrena duro, en verdad no soy de juzgar por las apariencias, he salido con todo tipo de gente, incluso algunos con sobrepeso, de hecho la relación más larga la tuve con un chico que tenía sus llantitas en el abdomen que para ser honesto a mi me encantaba manosear. Pero volviendo a Levi, hay una atracción increíble hacia él, aunque se porte de la mierda conmigo, no es su cuerpo, que sí, me produce cosas, pero es algo en su mirada, no lo sé, voy a descubrirlo.

Una vez que terminó de vendarse los nudillos se puso en posición de defensa, como si en vez de tener sexo fuéramos a luchar ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? De todas formas me acerqué queriendo invadir su espacio personal y él retrocedió con calculada astucia.

—Eh, ¿de qué va todo esto?

—Pensé que te darías cuenta a estas alturas, no soy ningún sumiso aunque tampoco me interesan los roles dominantes, solo busco alguien con la suficiente destreza para que pueda someterme, una vez que lo hagas me tendrás a tu merced, pero te advierto que no dejaré de luchar hasta el final. Después de todo eso es lo que me excita. Solo por ser tu primera vez en esto no voy a atacarte, solo me defenderé, y tampoco usaré toda mi potencia o no durarías ni cinco minutos, iré al sesenta por ciento para ir probando tu fuerza y resistencia. Da lo mejor de ti, Eren, espero que me sorprendas y no seas una total decepción.

Oh.

Puta mierda.

—¿Alguna técnica particular?

—Puedo con todo, no te contengas.

Bien, ¿quería pelear? Pelea le iba a dar, menudo cabrón estrafalario. Troné mis dedos y me acerqué para ponerme en posición de defensa también aunque supongo que tengo que atacarlo ya que él dijo que solo va a defenderse. Veamos qué tanto potencial tiene. Yo estaba con el torso desnudo y sin pantalón, con un ceñido bóxer negro, para el sexo me gusta sentir la piel con la piel, la gente remilgada que no gusta de sacarse la ropa me pone de mal humor.

Levi estaba quieto y no sacaba su afilada mirada de mi cuerpo, la última vez ese rodillazo que intentó darme había sido fuerte, de manera que opté por ser cauteloso. Intenté golpear una de sus pantorrillas con mi pierna más cercana, con agilidad salió de mi alcance, hay un dicho que reza "el que pega primero, pega dos veces", quería que recibiera un ataque de mi parte, no quería lastimarlo en absoluto, solo capturarlo. Sin embargo el cabrón era veloz, tiré varias veces mis manos y piernas pero salía de mi alcance con facilidad, de manera que subí el nivel.

Lancé un par de puñetazos arriba para distraer más que nada y poder atacar con mis piernas, soy alto y mi ventaja es que mis piernas largas son difíciles de esquivar. Le tiré una patada al pecho que estaba seguro lo tiraría al piso sin embargo se tiró hacia atrás apoyando sus manos en el piso y, con una habilidad diría casi ninja, se impulsó para terminar el salto invertido poniéndose de pie de nuevo. Esto estaba alcanzando un nivel de dificultad interesante, Levi sonrió ante mi mudo análisis y sentí al deseo de devorarlo nacer con fuerza, así que fui en su búsqueda otra vez.

Decidí usar un poco de Muay Thai mezclado con King Boxing, rápido para no darle tiempo a reaccionar, puño, patada, patada, patada, puño, le envié un combo de los mismos, evadió dos y bloqueó los otros, nuestras pieles chocaron produciendo ruido y me sorprendió que no se inmutó en absoluto ante los embates, su reacción era increíblemente ágil, muy acertada y fuerte, ¿lo había subestimado tanto? Seguí atacando logrando empujar su posición actual en medio de la habitación, la intención era arrinconarlo pero era en extremo difícil ya que se desplazaba en círculos y no permitía que lo hiciera. Para entonces ya comenzamos a transpirar y respirar algo agitados.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? —me provocó al ver que me detenía a pensar un poco.

—¿Ansioso? Tiempo al tiempo.

Me acerqué tratando de invadir su espacio personal aunque es bueno manteniendo la distancia. Moví mi cuerpo a los lados para ver su reacción, ponía su punto de apoyo en la pierna izquierda, bien, tendría que golpear sus pantorrillas para lograr desestabilizarlo. Esta vez lo traté de distraer con mis movimientos de piernas, intentando calzar las patadas en su cuerpo, bloqueó algunas y otras dos dieron de lleno en sus muslos sin grandes resultados, aunque la acumulación de golpes no es lo mío pero en todo caso puede servir más adelante. Cuando noté que miraba hacia abajo aproveché y lo tomé del flequillo con mi mano derecha, tiene unos mechones algo largos que le caen a los costados del bonito rostro, abrió sus ojos sorprendido y enseguida me tomó de la muñeca con una mano y apretando con sus dedos me obligó a soltarlo. Joder, eso había dolido, miré la zona que estaba roja e hinchándose, ¿qué tenía este hombre en los dedos? ¿Pinzas hidráulicas?

—¿En serio? ¿Agarrarme del cabello?

—Oh, lo siento "cariño", pensé que habías dicho que podías con todo.

—¿Te gusta jugar sucio, Eren? Bien, que así sea, por lo visto se te están acabando las ideas, ¡qué decepción! Ven con lo que quieras, no podrás derribarme.

Me cabreé ante su provocación, está bien, era bueno y tenía experiencia por lo visto, pero esa arrogancia que salpicaba eran como gotas de ácido para mi orgullo viril. Esta vez subí a un nivel profesional y fui con todo. Con potencia y velocidad me tiré casi encima lanzando patadas y rodillazos con mi pierna derecha mientras mi puño izquierdo se abría como una saeta en varias direcciones sobre su cabeza, pero el cabrón pudo detener casi todo, excepto un golpe algo fuerte que le acomodé en el abdomen sobre el esternón. Mierda, si hubiera podido ubicarlo diez centímetros abajo lo hubiera dejado sin aire. Se alejó y ladeó su cabeza como si de repente hubiera retornado su interés. Bien, tendría que mantener el enfrentamiento en ese nivel entonces. Volví a atacar con mayor rudeza, combinando puños y patadas bastante fuertes, logré hacerlo retroceder bastante sin embargo hasta ahora él solo había estado bloqueando mis golpes y de repente me largo esa patada que dió de lleno en mi cadera y me hizo trastabillar hasta casi hacerme caer.

Mierda. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras la zona del impacto me punzaba como los mil demonios, ¿qué tanta fuerza tenía ese pigmeo?

—Dijiste que no ibas a atacar —le recordé, aunque me diera vergüenza admitir que apenas había podido aguantar uno de sus ataques.

—Necesitaba que te alejaras, me estabas arrinconando, ¿qué? ¿Ya vas a llorar? —dijo con una muy sutil y sardónica sonrisa.

—Levi, te voy a sacar toda la mierda —respondí sintiendo que se me erizaba la piel por el bombardeo de adrenalina que me provocaba la situación.

Tal vez porque se sentía real... tal vez porque ERA real. Pero yo estaba dispuesto a ganar a toda costa, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para ello, Levi Ackerman caería arrodillado ante mi, y entonces lo sometería como tanto parece gustarle. Apreté los puños y los subí a la altura de mi rostro, los ojos de Levi brillaron embravecidos. Hora de doblegarse, Levi...

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	2. Nunca te des por vencido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí tienen llorones, disculpen el retraso. Solo diré que hubo una personita que atinó a lo que iba a suceder y me pondré en contacto con ella para que me indique qué fic quiere que actualice. El resto anduvo cerca, a todos los que pusieron "va a haber sexo" (palabras más, palabras menos) no los tomo como una predicción ya que de por si la historia venía con las advertencias y los tags y hashtags de que eso iba a suceder, duh, soy Luna de Acero, o sea... jajaja. Como sea, disfruten queridos míos, los amo.
> 
> Recuerden que sigo viva en Wattpad como: Luna-De-Acero y en AO3 como: LunaDeAcero7, recomiéndeme y síganme si son tan amables. See you!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es completamente de mi invención, derechos reservados con personajes originales con certificado Safe Creative, producida su reproducción total o parcial, prohibida su readaptación a cualquier fandom. Derechos reservados legalmente.
> 
> Advertencias: Temática de contenido sexual, algo de personalidades fuera del carácter original del manga, situaciones violentas pero consentidas, de todas maneras advierto: ESTO ES FICCIÓN, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR NO CREAN QUE APOYO LAS RELACIONES VIOLENTAS, esto es solo una variación de gustos retorcidos y personales de los personajes involucrados. Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, si son muy sensibles a la violencia les pido que no lean esta historia. Lime, situaciones sexuales explícitas, golpes, heridas, peleas, lluvia dorada y amor (?) Enjoy.

.

_**.** _

_**"Simplemente no puedes superar a la persona que no se rinde".** _

_**Babe Ruth** _

.

.

El sudor nos cubría por completo, aunque admito que yo estaba en desventaja porque era notable como resoplaba, llevaríamos al menos una hora en la faena y la verdad ya me estaba empezando a cabrear esto de que el tipo fuera tan remilgado. Sin embargo con el tiempo había aprendido a sosegarme y pensar mejor las cosas, pero es que ya no sabía cómo hacer para poder alcanzarlo, no me daba ni la más mínima chance, ¿y se suponía que esto era el sesenta por ciento de su capacidad? Lo dudaba, para mi estaba usando muchísimo más que esa cantidad.

Ajusté la coleta de mi cabello y me alejé un poco para evaluar otras posibilidades, era evidente que no iba a derrotarlo yéndole de frente.

—¿Necesitas descansar un poco? —Me soltó tan fresco y arrogante como siempre, a lo que negué con la cabeza.

Puse mis manos en la cintura y entonces mis ojos se enfocaron en la cuerda, claro, tenía que ver la manera de derribarlo y atarlo o esto no se terminaría más, ¿por qué carajo no le hice caso cuando me pidió las esposas de metal? Como fuera, de chico había ido un par de veces a unos rodeos, tal vez podía enlazarlo, porque era un echo que no iba a dejar que me acercara, a menos que-

—Me estoy aburriendo aquí —Soltó con hastío cruzando los brazos.

Pero yo no hice nada en absoluto más que mirarlo con indiferencia, ¿quién se cree que es para ponerse en papel de exigente? Espera cariño, no me andes apurando. Me puse a pensar, podría dejar la cuerda en el suelo, y si él pisaba dentro... no, me vería preparando la cuerda, era astuto, no quedaba otra que tener la cuerda a mano, derribarlo y con suerte atar una pierna o un brazo, no, tenía que ser una pierna o se desharía del lazo con facilidad; largó un bostezo enorme pero seguí ignorándolo.

—Bueno, creo que mejor me voy a la mierda, ya me cansé.

—Si tienes miedo de que te someta, puedes retirarte, pero si lo haces lo tomaré como una victoria para mí —contesté con seguridad, menudo ansioso.

—¿Miedo? Disculpa pero no fui yo el que se detuvo, y agradece que no te puedo atacar porque estarías suplicándome piedad a estas alturas.

Pude sentir como las venas de mi frente se marcaban visiblemente, esta criatura tiene un don para sacar lo peor de mí. Puse mi mente en frío, era evidente que si dejaba que el enojo me dominara el haría lo que quisiera conmigo. Inspiré y retuve la respiración un par de veces para calmarme, era hora de usar la inteligencia más que la fuerza bruta, él era rápido, fuerte, diestro, pero debía tener algún tipo de debilidad, todos la tienen. Tomé la fusta negra y Levi enarcó una ceja. Veríamos que tal se podía defender con un ataque por dos opuestos.

Comencé a hacer círculos a su alrededor entre trotando y saltando haciendo algunos amagues de acercarme, algunos de derecha a izquierda y luego al revés, lo que lo llevó a posicionarse al medio de los círculos y girar a cada momento para tenerme de frente, noté que estaba un poco desorientado con mi accionar y aproveché en esos cambios de giro para llegarle con la fusta y pegarle rápidamente sobre las pantorrillas. Noté que se encabronaba, ¡esto empezaba a sentirse muy bien!

—Ya deja de jugar, ven a por mí, carajo.

—Lo haré de la forma que se me antoje, mientras tanto si no te gusta ya sabes, puedes darte por vencido.

—Ya quisieras, solo que pensé que harías al-

¡Bam! Fue la primera vez que pude darle una patada de lleno en el estómago, sin embargo solo retrocedió dos pasos y se puso a la defensiva de nuevo. Bien, mi estrategia estaba funcionando, por lo que dejó de hablar. Tiré un gancho a la quijada y cuando se hizo atrás para esquivar mi puño con la otra mano le di de lleno con la fusta en la mejilla izquierda lo que le hizo sacar un quejido, se alejó mientras se tocaba el pómulo y me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—¿Qué haces, cabrón? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pegarme con esa mierda en el rostro?

—Oh, ¿no se puede? No lo aclaraste en ningún momento —Respondí encogiendo los hombros.

—No soportas nada y empiezas a hacer todos esos juegos sucios, cobarde de mierda, ¡ven a por mí con los puños!

Nadie me llama cobarde. NADIE. Me le tiré encima de inmediato y casi, casi logro derribarlo, pero el muy hijo de puta comenzó a darme duro con su codo en las costillas y la mandíbula y tuve que soltarlo y alejarme ¡PUTA MIERDA! Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de sacarle la mierda a alguien como en ese momento, pero es que era duro el cabrón. Bien, tenía que descartar mis planes, no había otra manera, tenía que aceptar que iba a recibir unos cuantos golpes en el proceso para doblegarlo y que las pocas llegadas que fuera a tener le tenía que dar con todas las ganas. Me fui al sillón y tomé las cuerdas. Levi ladeó su cabeza y se puso en posición de defensa otra vez.

Durante la siguiente media hora intenté derribarlo de todas las maneras posibles. Ninguna funcionó. Bloqueaba mis ataques o los repelía con duras patadas o golpes que más de una vez me pusieron al borde de que me saltaran las lágrimas. Me frené de nuevo tratando de recuperar el aire, y ya íbamos para las dos horas en esta durísima faena, al menos ya lo tenía bastante cansado porque se le notaba en la respiración y el cuerpo, aunque yo no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Era cierto que yo también había encajado algunos buenos golpes, pero no parecía ser suficiente, pero nunca, ni por un segundo pensé en darme por vencido, un Jaeger jamás se rinde, jamás. Tomé la cuerda de nuevo, me giré dándole la espalda, no quería que viera el lazo que estaba haciendo, iba a intentarlo, era una buena técnica pero si fallaba no podría usarla más de dos o tres veces antes de que él pudiera anticipar mis movimientos después.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Te vas a ahorcar? —Soltó con su tonito burlón tan característico—. Oye, ¿pretendes matarme de aburrimiento o qué?

—¿Está funcionando?

Si cree que puede manejarme a su antojo con esas frases está equivocado. Es hora de que yo empiece a dominar esta situación. Me tomé mi tiempo e incluso me puse a silbar mientras estaba bien entretenido haciendo el lazo, lo escuché soltando varios "tch" y algunos insultos en voz baja. Finalmente me diré con una espléndida sonrisa que hizo que enarcara una ceja. Lo ataqué sin previo aviso, su cuerpo estaba flojo y relajado, fue sorpresivo y aproveché cada segundo, que probablemente no fueron más de tres o cuatro, en los que solo se defendió porque no le dí tiempo a otra cosa. Encajé un muy buen golpe en su estómago y al fin lo escuché quejarse. ¡Oh! Música para mis oídos al fin. Claro que el cabrón es bueno y giró su cuerpo sobre la pierna derecha y con la izquierda me dió una buena patada en el pecho que me hizo retroceder.

Carajo, era un excelente contrincante, me pregunto porqué con esas condiciones tan excepcionales para la pelea no se está dedicando a esto profesionalmente. Como fuera ataqué de nuevo, no esperé a reponerme, tenía que atacar, atacar, atacar sin descanso, así se me fuera toda la energía que me quedaba, era ahora o nunca. Recibí varios golpes, evité a toda costa que me pegara en el rostro o era capaz de noquearme con esa fuerza descomunal que tiene, yo repartí los míos y de alguna milagrosa manera, en un minúsculo descuido de su parte, le enlace la mano derecha. Ambos nos quedamos como en una especie de pausa, creo que estábamos demasiado sorprendidos, quiero decir él de que yo hubiera logrado ponerle la cuerda y yo de haberlo logrado. Tiré con fuerza de la cuerda estirando su brazo y lo rodeé por detrás para llevar su brazo a su espalda, claro que no contaba con que iba a tirarme un par de patadas, una fue a mi estómago y casi vomito la escasa cena de esa noche, pero no había llegado tan lejos para rendirme, apreté los dientes aguantándome el dolor al máximo y le doblé el brazo con tanta fuerza que tuvo que gritar. de inmediato enlacé su cuello ya que el otro brazo estaba fuera de mi alcance y me trepé sobre su cintura cerrando mis piernas a su alrededor como una tenaza, mientras tiraba de la cuerda comprimiendo su cuello.

¡JODER! Estaba tan emocionado que podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo a la velocidad de la luz por mi sistema, con un brazo inutilizado, entre que hacía equilibrio conmigo encima y trataba con su otra mano de tirar de la cuerda para no asfixiarse lo tenía bastante entretenido, pasé uno de mis brazos por debajo de su cuello, ya que había hecho dos o tres amagos de tirar cabezazos hacia atrás y eso podía ser peligroso. Ahora sí, literalmente lo había anulado, pero comenzó a sacudirse y mover su torso en todas direcciones, esto era como en el rodeo, estando arriba de un toro bravo que quiere derribarte a toda costa, ¡es lo más genial que me había pasado en mucho tiempo!

A pesar de la incomodidad, tenía todo a mi favor así que me costó pero pude enlazar su otra mano y tiré de la cuerda de tal manera que tuvo que arrodillarse resoplando y sacando la lengua afuera por la sofocación, yo encima de su espalda.

—¡Pa-pa-para! —dijo con dificultad, su rostro completamente rojo y los ojos anegados de lágrimas por la falta de aire.

Lo mantuve así unos pocos segundos más y luego aflojé la cuerda. Mientras tosía tratando de reponerse saqué la cuerda de su cuello (y déjenme decirles que quedó una sexy marca pintada de bordó sobre esa pálida piel), agarré el brazo que había estado libre y lo llevé a su espalda y rápidamente le até ambas manos bien firme por detrás. Cuando me puse de pie resoplando agotadísimo, me sentí un poco mareado, es increíble el caudal de energía y fuerza que tuve que usar para poder atarlo. Fui hasta donde tenía las cosas y busqué unos agarres para pies, si bien eran como grilletes de cuero unidos por una cadena, dudaba que eso resistiera su ímpetu, pero era mejor que dejárselos sueltos.

Al fin lo giré y me senté a horcajadas sobre su definido abdomen. No puedo poner en palabras la tenebrosa mirada que me dedicó, me decía con sus ojos, para resumirlo, que me odiaba con hasta la fibra más pequeña de su alma.

—Eso es —Comencé a hablarle con suficiencia y traté de acariciarle la mejilla—. Ahora harás todo lo que yo quiera, cabroncillo.

No me esperaba para nada que me lanzara un tarascón, de haber agarrado mi dedo estoy seguro que me hubiera abierto la piel hasta el hueso. Lo miré sorprendido.

—Te gané, dijiste que si lograba atarte te someterías.

—Jamás dije algo como eso, idiota —Me habló con molestia—, dije que no dejaría de luchar hasta el final, ¡púdrete si piensas que seré como un perro a tus órdenes!

Bien, esto era nuevo, como todo desde que había aceptado la propuesta de este adusto hombre.

—¿Entonces?

—Me defenderé como pueda, a mordidas, rodillazos, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer, ¡jamás me someteré a tus caprichos, hijo de puta!

—Ya veo.

Me puse de pie y fui a buscar un antifaz de cuero para cubrirle sus bonitos y odiosos ojos. Atado y sin poder ver sería más fácil para mí manejarlo a mi gusto, no fue fácil, trató de girarse en el suelo rodando con el cuerpo, moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados, pero se lo coloqué. Lo levanté con rudeza de un brazo y lo arrastré hasta la cama, atado, sin poder ver y con los pies con ese implemento de cuero no fue fácil para él caminar, pero una vez que lo tiré en la cama comenzó una catarata de insultos de los más variopintos, nunca había visto a una persona maldecir y escupir tantos descalificativos tan rápido y con tanta agilidad. Tenía que callarlo con algo, de manera que le dí una bofetada fuerte y luego mordí con saña una de sus tetillas mientras la otra la apretaba con mis dedos con fruición. Se arqueó ante el súbito dolor y soltó un precioso quejido.

—Escucha, cabrón, controla tu boca porque por cada cosa que digas que me moleste voy a castigarte muy duro, ¿lo has entendido?

—¡Muérete, hijo de puta, trozo de excremento, letrina atascada, estropajo de basura, eres un zopenco!

Le bajé el short de lycra de un solo tirón, mientras él seguía gritando y luchando para girarse y darme de rodillazos y lo agarré de las bolas, rosadas y pulcramente afeitadas debo aclarar, comprimí un poco y entonces cerró la boca, aunque tenía los dientes apretados, parecía como un perro gruñendo.

—¿Tengo que castigarte para que te calles o vas a colaborar, jodido de mierda?

Sentía a todo su cuerpo tenso, la ira serpenteaba por debajo de su piel, había llegado MI momento de disfrutar, al fin. Lo solté y fui a buscar el resto de los implementos, chequeé mi celular, había algunos mensajes en cola que leería luego, ¿ya eran las tres y media de la mañana? Sentía todo el cuerpo pesado, estaba consumido. Abrí un refrigerador enano que había en un lateral de la habitación y elegí una botella de agua fresca que me la terminé en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Levi me insultó de nuevo y tomé una nueva botella de agua fresca, fui hasta la cama y le subí el antifaz, realmente tiene una mirada que amedrenta.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Apretó los labios, era obvio que moría de sed pero su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo. Abrí la tapa y tomé un largo sorbo y luego largué un ¡Ah! de satisfacción, me miró sin fruncir tanto el entrecejo entonces moví la botella en el aire.

—¿Y? ¿Quieres o no?

—Sí —Aceptó con la voz carrasposa y derrotada.

—Pues te jodes, no te daré ni una puta gota —le respondí completamente dueño de la situación.

—¡Ah, cabrón! ¡No me jodas! ¡Dame un trago, carajo!

—Bueno, si lo pides así.

Saqué la tapa y le vacié la helada bebida una mitad en la cabeza y la otra en las bolas. Que gusto verlo quejarse y retorcerse por el frío, esto es tan genial que fui a buscar más cosas de ese lugar.

—¿Qué tal champagne, eh, maldito lunático?

Había una botella pequeña de medio litro que descorché y le vacié en el abdomen y la cara.

—¡Ya basta, hijo de puta! ¡Está helado, me cago en la mierda!

—No te preocupes, si está muy frío ya mismo te caliento.

Me trepé a la cama y me quedé de pie a su costado, me bajé el bóxer para sacar mi pene. Levi abrió los ojos al máximo cuando dio cuenta de mis intenciones.

—¡No, no, no, hijo de puta, no!

Comencé a orinar sobre su lampiño pecho, como quiso girarse para salir de mi alcance tuve que pisarlo fuerte con mi pie izquierdo, se puso ruidoso a un nivel letal, mientras yo solo me reía a carcajadas y el último chorro se lo apunté a su rostro de manera que cerró la boca para no tragárselo.

—¡Te mataré, te mataré, hijo de puta!

—Joder, eres tan molesto, si no vas a gemir no quiero escucharte.

Saqué una pañuelo negro de mi bolso y tuve que luchar brevemente para amordazarlo. Sí, lo prefería callado.

—Bien, tienes dos caminos Levi, o colaboras conmigo y no te haré cosas desagradables, o sigues luchando y puedo ponerme realmente sucio.

Su pecho subía y bajaba pero al parecer entendió el mensaje. Bajé de la cama y lo obligué a que se pusiera de pie, agarrándolo de los cabellos le hablé directo al rostro.

—Mira nada más como te has puesto, cerdo asqueroso, yo te voy a enseñar a insultarme y hacerte el difícil, ya verás.

Lo arrastré de los cabellos al otro lado de la cama, porque ése había quedado mojado y oloroso, pero comenzó a forcejear, así que no quedó más remedio que ponerle otra cosa en los pies, una barra restrictiva. Verán es una barra de acero pintada de negro con correas a los costados que se colocan en cada pantorrilla, de manera que la persona queda con las piernas abiertas e imposibilitada de cerrarlas, tuve que pellizcarlo y luchar un poco para poder ponérsela, aprovechando de dejarlo desnudo del todo. Pude hacerlo finalmente. Me senté exhausto y lo obligué a que se recostara sobre mi regazo, con la fusta en la mano le dí duro y parejo por un buen rato en sus cuartos traseros y muslos, no solo se pusieron de un adorable tono carmín, sino que por la fuerza empleada líneas de un rojo más oscuro le tiñeron la piel. Me detuve un momento, me caía sudor de la frente y podía escuchar los lamentos en voz muy muy baja de Levi, al menos ya no estaba forcejeando y estoy seguro que esto le dolía y le iba a doler mucho más el día de mañana. No me siento culpable, no me detuve por eso sino porque estaba cansado y además es bueno hacer pausas así la piel se pone más sensible para el próximo castigo, en ese ínterin descubrí que este cerdo estaba empalmado a más no poder, su erección se frotaba sobre mis piernas, pero no iba a darle placer tan fácil, de manera que lo levanté de los cabellos y lo tiré en la cama.

Respiraba agitado, su mirada, que no dejaba de ser filosa, estaba mucho más sosegada, supongo que también estaba debilitado, digo, llevábamos poco más de cuatro horas en la faena y yo ya tenía ganas de tirarme a dormir, realmente no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que terminé tan destruido en una faena sexual. A él le escurría saliva desde la mordaza, sus músculos ya no estaban tan tensos. Miré su entrepierna y me reí abiertamente, Levi solo dejó caer su cabeza dócilmente sobre el colchón, ya no iba a pelear.

Me arrodillé a su lado, me coloqué dos guantes de fino y transparente látex y me miró entre curioso y temeroso, me gusta eso, debería tenerme un poco de respeto. Embadurné mis manos con lubricante de buena calidad, lo encargo especialmente y sale una pequeña fortuna pero no deja residuos oleosos, ni es pegajoso, tiene la textura perfecta para lo que necesito. Con mi vigorosa mano derecha tomé su erección y con la otra comencé a masajear su anillada entrada. No se retorció, se relajó bastante, parecía dispuesto a colaborar, claro que estoy seguro que él no esperaba lo que se venía.

Cuando se trata de meter dedos o penetrar me gusta tomarme mi tiempo, uno puede jugar rudo pero forzar es otro tema, eso de pretender que violo a alguien no me gusta en absoluto, me parece asqueroso, de lo más bajo que hay. Ya una vez que penetro a alguien si me pide más fuerte entonces puedo ceder, sí es que quiero. De manera que con tranquilidad le colé un dedo y lo fui moviendo despacio para que se adaptara, mientras mi otra mano lo masturbaba arriba abajo, deslizándose muy bien por el lubricante y el látex del guante, noté como empujaba poco a poco sus caderas hacia arriba al compás de una respiración caliente, pesada y seductora. Además de un cuerpo esculpido y hermoso, Levi tiene muchas formas de verse sexy y las estaba descubriendo, es realmente encantador cuando se deja hacer.

Con dos dedos metidos en su recto alcancé su próstata, me moría por quitarle la mordaza y así poder escuchar sus gemidos, pero no, debe aprender a quedarse callado cuando se lo ordeno, aunque dudo que la lección le dure mucho tiempo. Apoyó los talones para levantar las caderas, su espalda arqueándose, así que dejé de masajear dentro suyo y resopló en protesta. Apreté la base de su pene con fuerza para cortar todo proceso que lo pudiera llevar a eyacular. Levantó de nuevo la cabeza, apretó su esfínter y me miró con ira. Le sonreí malvadamente.

—¿Crees que te la voy a dejar tan fácil, perro? Tal vez si te disculpas conmigo y me lo pides suplicando... no sé, tal vez podría considerar dejarte terminar.

Sus ojos brillaron embravecidos, me arriesgué y le solté la mordaza, su cara era un desastre de sudor, saliva y enojo.

—Ni lo sueñes, hijo de puta —habló al fin, con la voz más arenosa y rota que le hubiera conocido—. ¿Crees que voy a rebajarme a rogarte por una paja de mala muerte? ¡Púdrete!

—¡Ah, ya veo! Entonces así será.

Saqué una mordaza de cuero negro con un círculo de alambre al medio que colocado en la boca no permite que la puedas cerrar, es algo incómodo y jodido, perfecto para este provocador. Se lo coloqué con rapidez y luego volví a mi faena. Puse una pequeña cantidad de lubricante otra vez en mis manos y lo penetré con mis índice y anular izquierdos mientras mi mano derecha volvió a masturbarlo. Toda esta interacción me tenía excitado también, mi pene estaba duro y erecto, pero más placer me daba ver a Levi a mi merced que tocarme a mí mismo, podía retrasarlo un poco.

Me tomé el trabajo de masajear su próstata y su pene al mismo tiempo hasta llevarlo al límite, para luego apretarle la base del pene a la vez que lo pellizcaba muy duro en algún lugar logrando que se le bajaran las ganas, luego arremetía de nuevo, y repetí a misma técnica al menos unas cuatro veces, para la quinta vi que se le caían las lágrimas de la frustración, mientras se ahogaba en su propia saliva y tosía. Lo miré por primera vez desde que había empezado esa tortura.

—¿Y bien, altanero de mierda? ¿Ya fue suficiente o vas a seguir quejándote?

Negó fervorosamente, mientras su mirada me mostraba una auténtica súplica, yo podría haber eyaculado solo con esa mirada quebrada.

—Una palabra despectiva, Levi y te juro que te haré esto hasta que te desmayes.

Asintió con docilidad, sino fuera porque yo estaba a un paso de caer colapsado por tanto esfuerzo lo hubiera torturado un poco más, pero tuve piedad. Lo penetré con mis dedos de nuevo y lo masturbé acoplando los ritmos de los movimientos de mis manos, en muy pocos minutos acabó abundantemente entre mi mano y su abdomen plano y marcado. Aproveché su semen y comencé a masturbarme, me acerqué a su cabeza y lo agarré de los cabellos, no duré nada, acabé sobre su rostro y debido a la mordaza algunas gotas cayeron dentro de su boca. Que se joda.

Antes de perder la conciencia por el sueño, fui a bañarme, lo dejé tirado en la cama y me tomé mi dulce tiempo para lavarme bien, aunque estaba tan cansado que no fue mucho tampoco. Volví ya seco del baño y recién entonces le quité la mordaza, soltó una exclamación de alivio ante esto, y procedí con la cuerda (que costó bastante porque estaba imposiblemente apretada, de hecho tuve que cortarla) y luego con la barra de restricción de los tobillos. Se sentó sobre la cama, era un verdadero desastre, se sobó la mandíbula, algunos golpes en su cuerpo habían dejado su huella, especialmente en su trasero donde las líneas rojas permanecían, suspiró y se puso de pie para ir a bañarse.

Aproveché para juntar mis cosas en mi bolso y tirar aquellas cosas que ya no usaría más. Regresó al rato con el semblante demacrado, fue al pequeño refrigerador y tomó una botella de agua que se bajó casi sin respirar.

—Joder... estoy muerto.

—Lo mismo digo —acepté sentándome en uno de los sofás, no daba más.

Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, solo tenía una toalla blanca sobre la definida cintura, se giró para mirarme y conocí su primera sonrisa honesta.

—¡Mierda! Eres genial, realmente no pensé que podrías hacerlo, esto ha sido muy divertido.

Me acoplé a su buen humor de inmediato.

—Para ser franco no esperaba este nivel de dificultad, me sorprendiste, la próxima vez me prepararé mejor.

—Pues para la próxima usaré todo mi potencial.

—No espero menos.

Llamó a su chofer y en unos minutos dejamos la habitación para subirnos a un "discreto" Rolls Royce negro en donde me condujeron a mi domicilio. Nos saludamos como dos grandes amigos y quedamos en que estaríamos en contacto para definir el próximo encuentro. Como caí en mi cama así quedé hasta el otro día... pero no me malintrepreten no me arrepiento de nada, todo lo contrario.

...

—Armin —dije colocando el celular entre mi rostro y mi hombro porque estaba cocinando.

—¡Eren! ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? Yo no me lo puedo creer.

—Mmm, no sé, ¿lo que dicen de qué?

—¿Realmente estás saliendo con Levi Ackerman? ¿Really? ¿Es algo formal?

Sonreí mientras revolvía la cazuela de mariscos en la olla de cobre. Pensar que por beberme la lata de energizante de un millonario excéntrico y caprichoso hace seis meses atrás, mi vida (nuestras) había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, ¿quién lo hubiera podido adivinar?

—Así parece.

—Increíble. Bueno, me alegro por ti, amigo, mientras tú seas feliz.

—Lo somos, ambos, creo que nos complementamos en muchos sentidos, es cierto que no se deja conocer, pero una vez que sucede... es imposible no enamorarse, soy afortunado de que sea mutuo.

—Como sea, debemos juntarnos y brindar apropiadamente. Me pone feliz verte al fin en plan serio.

—Oye, ya estuve en planes serios antes —digo apagando el fuego de la estufa y sacando los finos platos de porcelana blanca con lirios negros pintados en los bordes.

—Ya, pero que se haya hecho público tan rápido...

—Supongo que uno crece y madura, hice click con él, no es para darle tantas vueltas.

—Definitivamente hay que juntarse, deberías invitarlo también.

—Claro, lo haré. Oye, Ar, te dejo porque tengo la comida servida.

—No hay problema, yo iba saliendo también, te llamo el fin de semana así arreglamos.

—Ten cuidado, nos vemos, Ar.

Corto la comunicación, termino de servir los platos en mi mesa de vidrio y acero, llevo un vino de uva blanca para acompañar el almuerzo y camino a mi habitación. Está acostado, desnudo, con la sábana blanca enredada en su delicioso cuerpo (más delicioso que cualquier platillo) como única prenda de vestir. Su espalda, brazos y muslos están llenos de marcas del bondage que le puse anoche, le gusta que esté lo suficientemente apretado como para que las marcas duren un par de días, a mí también me gusta verlo así.

Beso sobre su nuca varias veces, hasta que resopla y se gira sonriendo suavemente.

—Ya está servido, ¿vamos?

Asiente, pero deja que lo mime un poco más. Luego de una lujuriosa y afanosa noche de peleas y dominaciones, aprendí que Levi se levanta de un fantástico buen humor y queda dócil y tranquilo como un gatito cachorro, deja que lo acaricie y lo consienta, amo descubrir estas facetas de él.

Hasta la próxima vez que ambos dejemos salir nuestros demonios...

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
